


Indentity View

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [45]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 萨伽耶见/身见Pairing: All贝，卡贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 忠诚于弗利萨的复制人贝吉塔，发现自己落入到主人死敌的手中了……Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 1





	Indentity View

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠多个系列共有的宇宙观。

一开始他并不知道那男人要做什么，可能因为被突然撕开的制服原本就是破损的。  
太暴力了。  
非常野蛮。  
正如弗利萨大人曾经蔑称的那样，是粗鲁的野猴子，是无序的发泄。  
从没想过除却被轻易地杀死，那以外的任何其他可能。  
因为他知道自己是什么。只不过是单一细胞提取制造的一个战斗工具。  
不是什么贝吉塔，弗利萨大人说过，贝吉塔已经死了。弗利萨大人从不出错，那一定是真实不虚的话。  
他是工具。他是工具。  
工具是可消耗的，工具的消耗早已计入战斗成本的预算。他失败了，所以会被杀死。  
会被遗忘和替代……  
因为他只是一个得到过恩主宠爱的复制人罢了。

“贝吉塔——！！”伴随着这样的叫唤，那个头发凌乱的野蛮人撕碎了他的战斗服。  
强壮的双臂从两侧挤压过来，骨头受伤的手臂无法躲闪，被约束在其中，因为猛力收紧而感到疼痛。  
放开快放开，很讨厌跟这个人有身体的接触。弗利萨大人说过所有赛亚人都是臭的，都是臭虫。  
不喜欢他的脸，好像被写在程序里那样，一靠近就感到极度厌烦。凑近拱过来的时候，那个塞亚怪物居然伸出舌头开始舔了，舌头舔在眼皮上，接着是耳朵、嘴角、和唇瓣。舌头的表面十分粗糙，这一类的舌头往往生着肉刺，能把骨头缝里的血肉都刮净。  
要被吃了。如果是这样，也不是不能接受的。  
失败的工具应当迎接酷刑而亡。  
“我好担心你啊！还有布尔玛……大家都在找你。弗利萨那个混蛋！他到底对你做了什么……告诉我！贝吉塔！”  
这念咒一般的言语，赛亚人也学会使用魔法了吗？如果抽离意识的话，也不是不太能接受身体被他抓着，拼命摇晃。  
不知道为什么那摇晃的动作慢慢停止了。对面布满血丝的双眼看上去不似方才战斗的时候那么癫狂，它们蓄满了失望。  
“杀了我吧！我不会告诉你任何事！我是不会背叛弗利萨大人的！！”向那男人吐出的咆哮是他最后的遗言。那种人不会懂的，连名字都不属于自己的他，毕竟也曾得到过主人的疼爱。  
在基地，有三个月亮映照恒星的深夜里，没有自己灵魂的傀儡也曾得到恩许。弗利萨大人召见了他，夸赞他的战斗力，抚摸和亲吻他的身体。被充满力量的奇妙的尾巴刺穿的感觉并不算好，可那代表着欣赏、垂怜与爱。  
“我可爱的、可爱的小贝吉塔……”只是复制体，不是弗利萨大人所爱的那个人……但是……但是！这些话语是在自己的耳边响着的，被弗利萨大人嘴唇吻过的，是这副身体的角落。是耳朵……  
——紧紧控制着他的赛亚人一口咬在耳朵上。刺痛如涟漪般漾开去……看不到，但是他知道，血正顺着脖子的轮廓淌下来。  
是真的要被吃掉了。  
“弗……利萨……大人……”闭上眼睛，他想用最坚定的语气念出这个神圣的尊称，但却不能。战斗服破碎的声音一直在干扰他。身体裸露，能感觉到凉薄的空气扑在缺乏庇护的小腹和腿间。  
“不要再提那个名字！”那男人吼叫着，将他按倒在地上。

后脑勺撞击地面的感觉绝不算好，不过接下来在他身上发生的事情算是要更糟糕——胸部被搓揉着，然后，乳尖被锋利的牙撕咬。  
“不要碰那里！”他慌乱了。弗利萨大人是很喜欢抚弄这里的，曾经也做过穿刺一类的事情，增加情趣。固然很痛，他也甘之如饴。他被夸奖有颜色浅淡的器官，用长针穿过后，专事装饰了金环。  
那部分的回忆就好像在昨天，他一整日不允许穿上制服，需要在弗利萨大人卧室的床脚俯卧，他唯一被允许穿着的衣装就是那对金环。  
“他都对你做了什么！连这里也伤害过吗！”那个赛亚人疯了，是他在伤害着脆弱的乳头。他发现那个小秘密了吗？乳头上的穿孔痕迹……这身体不是他的，这是从一个细胞变出的虚假的身体。可是……有过私密记忆的器官被其他人的牙齿咬住摩擦，这桩事还是迫使他尖叫了。  
不是因为疼痛。被弗利萨大人抚玩时，确实是疼痛难忍。那男人的牙齿带来的不是疼痛，而是不重不轻、恰到好处的刺激……就像这件事他们已经一起做过了一千遍，完全知道怎样避开疼痛，只给予刺激。  
他在那男人的怀抱中扭动，一边挣扎，一边绝望意识到，单单是刺激乳头，他双腿间的雄性部分就抬起了头。  
即使弗利萨大人也没能唤醒过的、沉默的器官，它现在紧张、坚硬、胀得发疼。它的头部，已经开始无耻地吐出滑腻黏液的小口贪婪地翕张着，他没有办法让它老实闭嘴。  
“你是记得的，贝吉塔……你记得全部的事情，记得我们的全部感觉……记得这个吗？”一只赛亚人的大手包裹住了流着“馋涎”的头部，拇指有节奏地揉搓着淫荡的小口，“你最喜欢这个……像这样捏住你，这么揉。”  
他尖叫起来，射精的冲动来得出奇的快。在弗利萨大人的臂弯里，他从未因为前端的刺激而高潮过，这只赛亚野猴子却轻易收走了他的高潮作为攫获的战利品。  
激烈的抽搐过后，他的大腿松弛了，它们被很容易地拉向两边。  
“贝吉塔，睁开眼睛，好好看着！看看我，你应当记得我的！”赛亚人说。  
发烫的肉具贴近了双股间曾经取悦过宇宙帝王的入口。虽然没有人要求过他保护这个，贝吉塔还是瞪开了双眼，试图用自己的折断了的双手推开那个男人。  
本该极力抗拒的入口被尝试性地迫压后就欣喜地松弛了，那个人的东西挤了进来……他有着狰狞的、怒张的头部，因为能量变化陡然升高的体温灼烫在柔嫩的血肉上，一瞬间，贝吉塔被烫得惊叫起来。  
金色的闪电光芒在他的眼前生灭不息，眼前的男人浑身被黄金色的气焰包裹着，他就以这样更粗壮和炽热的状态一冲到底，将自己硬捣进贝吉塔熟透了的身体里……撞击在前所未有的深处，毫不留情。  
因为战斗力的丧失，复制人战士破败的身体根本无法抵抗这样的冲击，他无力地承受下来了，大张的嘴里倏忽死去的是未能催发起声波的剧烈惨嚎。  
他没有惨嚎，一时没有发声，没有怒骂与哀叫。干渴已久的肠子热情地裹缠在入侵者的器官上，贝吉塔的背脊微微发抖，他清晰地感知到了那个赛亚人的东西到底长成什么形状。  
并没有产生丝毫的疼痛，也没有被厌恶感淹没掉，他的下半身沉重而酥麻，头晕目眩，倒像是忽然醉酒了。  
遥远的时空中，这种事……这样的感觉，好像是发生过的。久远的记忆……自己完全没印象与这个人见过面、打过交道。可是……身体的感觉熟悉又眷恋，被死死按住，被插入搅拌着内部的时候，很容易就流出了欢乐的蜜汁，那个东西在体内滑动的状态好像变得更顺畅了……  
“原来是这样……虽然被用了那么多药，身体还能记得吗？”那个头发桀骜凌乱的男人侵犯着他，抓着他的下巴，用一本正经的腔调自言自语地说。  
在屁股被搅拌得湿哒哒的情况下，被捏着的下巴甚至没有力气挣脱钳制，眼睁睁地就看到那个人贴近了，嘴靠上来，那个粗糙的舌头也立刻入侵了自己嘴巴。  
被咬住舌头，很用力地搅动和吮吸。漫长的、让嘴巴发酸的一个吻……被吻上来的时候他也有一刹那想到过弗利萨，这之后就再难有如此的余裕了，这是极霸道的亲吻，太多盛不下的唾液滑出了嘴角，他被一直吻到近乎窒息才得救。  
“最喜欢贝吉塔这个样子了，亲过以后脸上红红的……继续做的话，就是一副不情愿的表情，但是身体又非常热情，夹得特别紧呢！完全是一副要把我吸干的样子。”那个人说。  
这不是真的，他紧闭着眼，拼命地摇晃着头。  
“你，请杀了我吧！”从刚刚得回呼吸的喉咙里，榨出的是凄切而不自信的言语，“我已经背叛了弗利萨大人，就这样回去也会被处死的……”  
“弗利萨吗？他不能对你做什么了。”赛亚人说，“只不过是再打败他一次，我随时都能做到的。贝吉塔，睁开眼睛，你看着我！你能认出我来的！”  
他插进来的东西每回都会以缓慢到钝痛的方式拔出体外，那种依依不舍的状态，像是连肠子本身也要一道挖出去了。再冲进来，就像直接钉进来，是彻头彻尾的刺穿——他被肆意扩张、调整成那个人的形状。  
……其实没有什么痛苦的，他熟悉那个人的形状。与其说是强求，也许，抚慰的体感要更多……

身体记得这个身体……  
身体被抚慰的同时，记忆在黑暗的脑海里旋转，形成了一个漩涡。伴随着有规律抽插律动，有遥远的雷鸣声，仔细听去是怒吼与斥骂之声。  
不是那个男人的声音……也不属于弗利萨。那是谁的……是谁在咆哮和怒骂？  
“你不是他的，你是你自己的！从来都是你自己的！想起来吧，贝吉塔！”赛亚人的声音喊至嘶哑，他挺动的腰部暂停下来，有两根手指在抚触着他们肉身的连接之处。  
“贝……吉……塔……”在意识的深海里，苍白的身影在眼前漂浮移动，忽而清晰忽而模糊，赤红色的双眼燃烧着欲望之火。  
“我知道他对你干过这个。”那个男人埋身在他体内，“他向我炫耀，然后我痛扁了他。他把这样的你派遣到我面前来，是为了让我更痛苦……”  
手指在紧张的入口处按揉着，试图撬出一点缝隙。  
弗利萨是这么做的，在用尾巴撑满他之后，会将他的身体拎起来，试着再插进点什么。他总是因此受伤，被治愈，然后再被召见、使用。  
“这副难受的表情真是可爱呢，小贝吉塔。好期待孙悟空那家伙看到你这个样子的表情喔……”  
“滚开！放开我！”他嘶吼起来。声音与语句都同记忆中那一声声痛苦的雷鸣渐渐重合……“放开我！不要碰我！怪物！你这个怪物……！！”  
怪物？……谁是……谁是那个怪物……？  
白色的革质鳞覆盖在他的回忆上，完全遮挡住眺望着过去的目光。那是……弗利萨……  
已经接近极限的入口被手指强行插入了，因为习惯而陷入舒适的身体突突跳痛，突如其来的刺激把黑沉沉的记忆撕扯出一个缺口——  
恐怖的红光从缺口中渗透出来……那是……是弗利萨的眼睛。  
那个怪物站在他的面前，身上沾满了他伤口里渗出的血。一只三趾的脚死死踏在他的胸口，压迫着奄奄一息的心脏。  
“就这么杀死你实在是很无趣，我要给孙悟空准备一份大礼。”那怪物说。  
四个医疗官一拥而上，剧痛袭来，他的意识瞬间抽空，只剩漆黑一片。

豁然睁开的双眼被地球明丽的艳阳刺痛了，它们又匆匆闭上。仿佛早已干涸了的泪水从紧闭的缝隙里、从颤动的睫毛下流了出来。  
那双眼睛眨了眨，重又张开来。贝吉塔一直茫然的眼睛里终于重新聚焦，出现了一点神采。  
“……卡卡罗特？”他认出压在他身上的男人。  
“贝吉塔！”超级赛亚人状态的超级赛亚男人大叫着，狠狠地在他的左边脸颊上亲了一下。  
同样兴奋的还有身体里深埋着的某样异物，它变得更热、更硬，并且在熟透的软肉间弹动了一下。  
贝吉塔呻吟起来，双手习惯性的环绕住那个人的肩背。骨折的手臂不能依愿完成，他呻吟出声。  
“我们在哪儿？这是怎么了？我的手是怎么断的？”他呻吟着，只觉记忆模糊、空白。  
“啊，那个啊！”另一个赛亚人在他的右边脸颊上又亲了一下，然后才小声嘀咕着回答了他。  
他是这么回答的——  
“等我们做完了，再一起去追捕弗利萨。在路上会有很长的时间，我会慢慢给你讲的啦。”  
——他说。

END.


End file.
